When sharing a document among collaborators, users may either restrict access to the document itself or its filepath. Neither of these options provide for the flexible sharing and robust security that users desire. Restricting access to the document itself requires that a distributing user manually input the identities of authorized users (i.e., those users who are granted access to read or write to the document), but the document itself may still be visible (albeit not accessible) to unauthorized users. Providing a hidden filepath, in contrast, may prevent unauthorized users from coming across documents that are not accessible to them, but if a link is inadvertently shared, the security of the document will have been compromised. Alternatively, links may be limited in their accessibility to a domain, but a domain may include persons who are part of an organization, but lack the need-to-know, which will still require the document to be access restricted or the link to be not shared with those persons to maintain proper security within the domain.